fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hatchery
I am the Eggman Yes. See below for the information regarding this page. Creator A, Mori About The Hatchery is similar to The Greenhouse, but with a different concept. Instead of seeds, this place carries eggs. Instead of plants, this place has oviparous creatures. And so on. To get an egg and hatch them, place a request on the talk page, and an administrator will respond and allow you to grow your seeds if possible. The species will be limited to the "Oviparous Creatures" listed below. (Protip: To upload an egg, upload the egg image and include it in the comment by typing ' ', where in "^" type the name of the image (take note of the png and PNG in the filename).) Rules *Only admins and veteran users can edit this page. *The current limit for adopting seeds is: 3 in queue per user. *Owners cannot adopt their own eggs or create their own pets. **If you adopt the egg, that means you can't hatch it yourself. It is preferred (although not limited) that the creator of said egg should provide the finished pet if possible. *If the hatching process takes longer than a month and there is no Operator, the owner should make note in the comments. *If you claim an egg that is not yours, despite the fact that someone else owns it, you will get a warning from an admin. Continue to do so anyways, and you will lose adoption privileges. Expand the table if you can't see who owns an egg you might like to adopt. **Tip: Click one of the boxes in the sortable table to see which eggs are available. Codes *Code 1 - Must be member of LDZX or have good history/rollback. *Code P - Only one from the pack may be taken per user. *Express Catalog - These seeds, if adopted within an extremely short amount of time, will get an immediate hatch, signed by THE GREEN ROW. Species that are counted as Oviparous All species listed in the Stick Ranger Enemy Species that have the tag are considered Oviparous. Egg Catalog The Incubator Rooms (/Archive/) This is where the eggs are to hatch. This place provides sufficient heat for them to grow inside their eggs and then turn into pets. When you adopt an egg, it's traditional for the person who created the egg to create the pet, but if it takes too long then Mori or another admin will take over. If you have not claimed your pet within a specific time, then it will be in temporary admin custody until you are able to claim it, after which point it may be permanently claimed by the admin or added to an Adoption Center. ---- ---- ---- |result= Hue Spawn (∠�� ) This egg was created by Hue, and thus the result is a spawn of Hue. The Hue Spawn is different from Hue in that it is not Hue and it's smaller. And it's definitely not just a shrunk Hue, it's a different pet. It's only 75px, while Hue is bigger. It's the Hue Spawn. }} ---- ---- ---- Category:Pets Related Pages Category:Bizarro Fan-Ball Category:AM Inc.